Et si?
by yuzuhira
Summary: Et si le Fantôme n'était pas mort?Et si,après la défaite de leur roi,ils avaient décidés de prendre d'assaut le monde de Ginta?Nos héros vont se retrouver dans le monde de Ginta,pour combattre l'organisation qu'ils avaient anéantis./fic abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

**Et si… ?**

**Fanfiction : Mär**

**Couples : AllanXXNanashi ; SnowXXDorothy ; AlvissXXRoland ; GintaXXFantôme.**

**Disclamer :**

**Yuzu :** Les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, à part quelques pièces de l'échiquier en supplément, et un nom, que j'ai collé à un personnage existant déjà.

Cette fic commence vers la fin du 14ième tome de Mär, je vous conseil d'avoir au moins lu jusque là avant de la commencer.

**Tous les persos de la fic :** Là, elle se rend pas compte qu'elle risque de perdre des lecteurs. Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est à l'hôpital psychiatrique, on la soigne en ce moment !

**Yuzu :** Youpi !! Des lecteurs, c'est cool, venez !!

**Chapitre 1**

Ginta a battu le Fantôme dans la bataille finale, mettant fin au War Game. Tout le monde saute de joie, mais Ginta n'a pas l'air heureux, il a le regard vague, et Alviss s'en aperçoit :

- Ginta ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu devrais être heureux, tu as gagné.

- Ah, oui… En fait, je pensais au Fantôme…

- Quoi ?!

- Il a reçut le sceau du mort, lui aussi, non ? C'est la reine qui, quand elle le lui a apposé, lui a conféré le pouvoir d'en faire autant sur les autres. Donc c'est le sceau du mort de la reine qui contrôle les autres.

- Alors là, j'ai du mal à te suivre, Ginta. Tu déculpabiliser le Fantôme ou quoi ?

Tout le monde écoutait Ginta, à présent. Celui-ci. Celui-ci continua avec une nuance de tristesse dans les yeux :

- Le Fantôme a reçut le sceau du mort il y a bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Donc la marque a fait le tour complet de son corps et il n'est plus qu'un cadavre animé. Vous me suivez ? Pour raccourcir, il n'est plus humain.

- Oui ?…

Alviss le poussait à continuer, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous vous souvenez, le Fantôme a pleuré la mort de Peta, hein ?

- Oui, mais tu as dit toi-même que c'était une ordure. Il t'a dit que c'était son ami, ça t'a vraiment énervé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y penses.

Ginta releva la tête et regarda Alviss dans les yeux. Sa voix était, et Alviss ne se trompait pas en l'entendant, d'une grande tristesse :

- As-tu déjà vu un cadavre pleurer ? Ou juste éprouver des sentiments ? Le Fantôme hait ce monde et les humains, la haine est un sentiment. Il a pleuré la mort de Peta, la tristesse est un sentiment. Les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, sont humains.

Ce fut le silence total. Tout le monde avait comprit ce qu'avait voulut dire Ginta. Le Fantôme était, selon lui, ensorcelé par la reine, Dianna, qui lui avait apposé le sceau du mort. Une fois que la marque avait fait le tour complet de son corps, le Fantôme était sous le contrôle total de la reine. Alviss était sidéré, il demanda à Ginta :

- Donc, selon toi…

Ginta termina sa phrase :

- Oui. Je pense que, à partir du moment où le fantôme était un cadavre manipulé par la reine, elle a elle-même transféré sa haine du monde à son « pantin », et le Fantôme a donc reçut des sentiments humains. En lui insufflant la haine, la reine n'avait pas pensé qu'elle rendait un peu de son humanité au Fantôme. C'est pour ça qu'il a aidé Roland, c'est pour ça qu'il a pleuré Peta. Parce qu'il n'était plus un carapace vide, mais un demi humain. A mon avis, si on tue la reine, ça annulera le sceau du mort de Fantôme, source des marques d'Alviss et Roland. Que diriez-vous d'aller lui demander ?! Et dans la foulée, on tue la reine, on sauve Snow, on débusque le roi et on le tue ! Qu'en dites vous ?

Ginta avait dit tout ça avec plein d'espoir. Alviss le regardait, pensant à quelque chose :

[Ginta… Cet intérêt soudain, cet espoir… Se pourrait-il que tu sois…

Une voix connue interrompit les pensées d'Alviss :

- Bravo, vous avez vaincu le Fantôme dans le cadre du War Game. Mais il vous faut débusquer la reine et le roi.

Dorothy s'exclama, surprise :

- Grand Sage ! Que faites vous ici ?!

[Le patriarche de Gardea !

Le vieillard s'approcha de Ginta, lui donna une pierre magique pour Babbo, et fit disparaître les fissure de l'ärm. Ginta en profita pour sortir la clé qu'il avait reçut à Westry :

- Dites, savez-vous à quoi sert ceci ?

Le patriarche s'exclama en voyant la clé :

- C'est la clé de purification !!! Avec ceci, vous pouvez tuer le Fantôme !!!

Tout le monde s'étonna, et seul Alviss remarqua l'expression de Ginta : il était mitigé entre tristesse et étonnement.

[Ca y est, j'ai compris, Ginta. Je me demande comment, avec si peu de contact, tu en es arrivé là, mais le fait que ça soit arrivé est indéniable. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginta, je ferais ce qui sera bon. Mais je dois en parler avec toi…

Alviss prit Ginta à part, et s'arrangea pour que personne ne les entende. Il le prit par les épaules et lui expliqua :

- Ginta… J'ai compris pour tes sentiments. Je voudrais que tu me laisse m'occuper du Fantôme, je me retiendrais jusqu'à ce que tu te sois occupé de la reine. Si ton raisonnement est juste, le Fantôme doit le savoir. Passe moi la clé, Ginta, je l'interrogerais.

Ginta avait la tête baissée. Il la releva et sourit à Alviss :

- Merci Alviss, il semblerait que tu sois le seul à avoir remarqué. Soit les autres sont de sacrés imbéciles, soit tu es sacrément intelligent. Oui. En fait, si tu as remarqué mes sentiments, c'est parce que tu vis la même chose, n'est ce pas ? Je crois savoir qui c'est.

Alviss sourit à son tour :

- Si tout se passe bien, il ne sera peut être plus seul, qui sais ?

- Tiens, Alviss, voici la clé. S'il s'avère que j'avais tord, je préfère que ce soit toi qui s'en occupe. Et si j'avais raison… Il faudra qu'on abatte Dianna rapidement. Candice est sûrement aux cotés du Fantôme. Fais attention à toi.

- Héhé, toi aussi, Ginta, n'oublie pas que, quoi qu'il arrive, il faut exterminer la reine et le roi.

- Oui !

Alviss et Ginta revinrent, et le collégien s'écria :

- ALLONS-Y !!! Cap sur le château de Lestower !!

Jack l'interrompit dans son élan :

- Mais avec quoi on y va ?

BOM

Un bruit de frappe l'interrompit. Alviss venait d'assommer Pozun. Il avait l'ärm **andarta**, et répondit en le montrant aux autres :

- Avec ça. Il est sûrement relié à Lestower. Bien. Que tous les combattants se retrouvent au château de Lestower !

En instant, Ginta, Babbo, Alviss, Dorothy, Nanashi, Allan, Gaira, Jack et Edward se retrouvèrent devant les portes du château en lévitation. Il y avait une armée de soldats de l' Echiquier qui les empêchaient de passer, mais Jack resta pour les combattre, et Allan activa son ärm **sainte colère** pour ouvrir les portes. Magical rô et ses **cartes-soldats** les attendaient. Gaira, Allan et Nanashi restèrent pour défaire les cartes et leur contrôleur, tandis que Ginta, Babbo, Dorothy et Alviss continuèrent à foncer vers la porte suivante que Babbo détruisit.

Pendant ce temps, autre part dans des cachots, Kimera ouvrit l'un d'eux, suivie de Yan.

Tu es drôlement collant…

Derrière elle, il y avait Ghid. Yan tenta de raisonner Kimera, mais dû la tuer.

Derrière les portes détruites par Babbo, au château, assis sur son trône, les jambes croisées, la tête posée sur sa main, son moignon gauche bandé, arborant un sourire fier, le Fantôme les attendait, avec Candice à coté de lui. Ginta jeta un regard au trou sur son torse, et quelque chose se noua dans son estomac en voyant ce visage sourire si doucement :

- Heh bien, vous voilà, je vous attendais…

Ginta jeta un coup d'œil à Alviss, qui lui sourit :

- Allez-y, je m'occupe de lui.

Ginta et Dorothy acquiescèrent et foncèrent continuer leur course vers la reine. Alviss s'approcha du Fantôme, et Candice s'interposa. Mais ce fut le Fantôme qui l'arrêta :

- Ecarte toi, Candice, laisse faire.

La cavalière s'exécuta, et Alviss sortit la clé. Le Fantôme s'étonna :

- La clé de purification !! C'était toi qui l'avait ?!!……………… Alors c'est finit.

- Non. Fantôme, écoute moi. Tu es un cadavre animé. Donc ça veut dire que tu as reçut le sceau du mort. Qui te l'a apposé ?

- Pourquoi t'y intéresse-tu ?

- Réponds à mes questions.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres……… C'est la reine qui m'a apposé le sceau.

- Aussi, une fois que la marque a fait le tour de ton corps, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je suis devenu un cadavre animé comme tu dis, moi, je préfère dire que je ne peux pas mourir. J'ai reçus le pouvoir d'apposer moi-même le sceau du mort.

- Bon. Alors je vais te dire ce que Ginta pensait à propos de la marque et du sceau. Il pense que c'est la reine qui t'a apposé le sceau, te donnant le pouvoir d'en faire autant et que c'est le sceau du mort que la reine t'a infligé qui contrôle tous les autres. Ensuite, pour raccourcir, il a dit que tu n'étais plus humain. Tu hais ce monde et les humains, la haine est un sentiment. Tu as pleuré la port de Peta, la tristesse est un sentiment. Les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, sont humains. Attention, je ne fais que répéter que qu'il a dit. Ensuite, il a pensé qu'à partir du moment où tu étais un cadavre manipulé par la reine, elle a elle-même transféré sa haine du monde à son « pantin », et tu as donc reçu des sentiments humains. En t'insufflant la haine, la reine n'avait pas pensé qu'elle te rendait un peu de ton humanité. C'est pour ça que tu as aidé Roland, c'est pour ça que tu as pleuré Peta. Parce que tu n'étais plus une carapace vide, mais un demi humain. Et à son avis, si on tue la reine, ça annulera ton sceau du mort, source de ma marque et de celle de Roland.

Le Fantôme baissait lentement sa main, les yeux ouverts sur l'étonnement :

- Il a pensé à tout ça ?

- Surprenant quand on apprend que c'est ton plus grand ennemi qui y a pensé et réfléchit, hein ?

Le Fantôme se ré adossa :

- Oui, surtout s'il a tiré dans le mille. C'est exactement ça.

Alviss s'exclama, presque sur le point de sauter de joie :

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que si la reine est tuée, les marques vont disparaître !?!

- Attends, c'est à ton tour de m'écouter, Alviss. La reine m'a apposé la marque, elle s'est étendue sur tout mon corps et je suis devenu un cadavre animé. J'ai aussi eu le pouvoir d'apposer la marque, mais le seul et unique contrôleur des marques est celui, enfin, celle qui a le pouvoir depuis le début. Donc, la reine. Si on la tue, moi, dont le maléfice est totalement achevé, je cesserais d'être un cadavre, je redeviendrais humain. Pour Roland et toi, la marque cessera de progresser. Elle n'aura plus d'effet, on peut dire que ce ne seront plus que des tatouages. Dans mon cas, la marque ne fera que réapparaître sur mon corps tout entier, en tant que tatouage là aussi. Indélébiles, les tatouages. Dis moi, Alviss, que signifie ce sourire rassuré ?

- Tu ne sens pas le capital de magie de la reine diminuer à grande vitesse ?

- !! En effet… Il semblerait que cette Dorothy ait été plus forte. La reine se meure.

Il se passa un moment de silence, puis d'un coup, Alviss et Roland ressentirent une décharge dans le corps là où la marque avait évolué. Et le Fantôme reçut des décharges et ressentit une douleur pesante dans le corps, comme s'il s'électrocutait. Alviss était tombé et se tenait sur ses genoux et une main, l'autre serrant la poitrine douloureuse. Le Fantôme était parcouru de spasmes violents, et la marque se répandait à toute vitesse sur son corps, sauf le visage, arrêté sur les expressions de douleur atroce, les yeux exorbités. Il était tombé de son trône, et hurlait de douleur, son bras gauche semblant repousser, à mesure que la marque avançait, et Candice l'appelait désespérément. Le trou sur son torse se résorbait, puis, aussi vite que c'était apparu, tout cessa. Le Fantôme s'immobilisa, Alviss ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, idem pour Roland là où il était. Alviss se releva, et regarda la marque sur ses bras :

- Je n'ai plus les mêmes sensations qu'avant…

Il s'approcha du Fantôme et s'agenouilla :

- La reine, Dianna, est morte, alors tu es de nouveau humain. Dis-moi, que ressens-tu en ce moment ?

Le Fantôme ouvrit les yeux. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil et répondit dans un souffle :

- Libéré d'un poids… Bizarrement, je ne ressens plus aucune haine… Je suis toujours attristé par la mort de Peta…

Alviss sourit :

- Selon l'analyse de Ginta, la haine était le sentiment que la reine contrôlait en toi. La tristesse, par contre… Elle n'en avait aucun contrôle. C'était ton sentiment. Et que ressens-tu d'autre ?

- Heh bien… Je n'ai que Ginta en tête, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

Alviss se leva, et, sur le point de sortir de la salle, il dit :

- L'amour est un sentiment bien étrange, n'est ce pas ? Je ressens la même chose pour une personne que tu connais, et c'est Ginta qui me l'a fait comprendre. Ginta aussi ressent ce sentiment. Pour qui… Je trouve qu'avec l'exposé qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, n'est ce pas, Fantôme ?

Sur ces paroles, Alviss partit en courant rejoindre Ginta. Jack, Gaira, Allan et Nanashi en avaient fini eux aussi, et fonçaient à la rencontre du jeune garçon. Le Fantôme resta allongé. Candice demanda, à ses côtés :

- Fantôme, qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?

- Je vais rester un instant ici pour réfléchir, tu es libre de faire ce qui te chante, Candice, l'Echiquier est anéanti.

Candice eut un terrible regard un instant, puis remit son maque et disparut. Ginta arriva à la porte derrière laquelle le roi était censé être.

- Bon… Le roi de l'Echiquier… Allons-y, Babbo !

- Oui !

Il poussa les portes. Derrière, les bras croisés, se tenait debout le père de Ginta. Celui-ci voyant son père à la place du roi s'écria de plus en plus triste et en colère :

- Papa… Comment… ? Qu'est-ce…… Que tu fais ici ?! **Tu es censé être mort, non ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

- HUNHUN… FWAHAHA !!! Alors comme ça, c'est toi, mon fils… Eh bien, c'est très simple… J'avais besoin de Danna… Pour purifier ce monde !

L'expression de Danna, le père de Ginta était d'une folle satisfaction. Ginta était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale :

- Mon père qu'on donnait pour mort… Est vivant…… Et c'est le roi…… Pourquoi ?

- Les humains sont une espèce immonde. Et leur folie est en train de pourrir Mär Heaven. Il faut supprimer le mal à la racine.

Danna prit le sourire qu'il offrait jadis à son fils :

- Allons, Ginta. Rejoins-moi. Nous allons purifier ce monde ensemble. En tant que père et fils !

Babbo s'interposa devant Ginta :

- Ne te laisse pas tromper !! **Ginta !!!**

Derrière le jeune garçon, Allan et Alviss arrivèrent, et le plus vieux cria :

**- Babbo a raison !!**

Ginta était affligé. Allan continua :

- Danna est bien mort ! Alviss et moi en sommes témoins !

Le père de Ginta répondit avec un grand sourire innocent :

- Je ne suis pas un sosie. Ce corps est bel et bien celui de Danna ! Mais pour l'instant……

Son expression changea du tout au tout, il afficha un sourire machiavélique, et sa voix changea :

- C'est moi… **L'Orbe maléfique qui en suis l'hôte !!!**

Alviss n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

- Cette voix…

Allan finit sa phrase :

- C'est celle du Babbo d'il y a six ans !!

- Hoho… Il y a donc quelqu'un pour s'en rendre compte ? C'est exact… Il y a six ans, j'occupais le corps de Babbo !! Mais à la fin du War Game…… J'ai changé de réceptacle. Et mon choix s'est porté sur Danna. C'est plus pratique, je dois dire…… Pour exterminer tous les humains et recréer un monde à mon image.

Alviss dit :

- Il tient le même discours que Dianna !

Allan était sidéré :

[Sa cruauté est sans limite… Que vas-tu faire, Ginta ?!

- Je ne te crois pas…

Ginta se remémora des moments avec son père, tandis que l'Orbe-Danna lui cria :

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'en convaincre par la manière forte ! **Une lutte à mort, entre et père et fils !!!**

Il activa un ärm :

- Gardian ärm !! **PHENIX !!!**

L'oiseau brûla Ginta, qui n'avait pas bougé. Alviss l'extirpa de la salve de flammes, et lui tenant l'épaule d'une main, lui montra le dos de l'autre, où se terminait la marque :

- Ginta, tu avais raison. Le Fantôme est humain, maintenant.

Alviss s'écarta, et Ginta évita les **anneaux lacérant** de Danna, puis celui-ci fit apparaître une épée qui avait une lame d'un coté en ondulant, et de l'autre des espèces de lamelles indépendantes.

- Hunhun… Difficile de m'affronter, pas vrai ? Regarde qui se tient devant toi…… Le corps de ton père !! **Ginta !**

[C'est sûr… C'est le corps de Danna, le père de Ginta !

[Que vas-tu faire…… Ginta ?!!

Le collégien se remémora la détermination de Snow à contrer sa belle mère, la détermination de Dorothy à tuer sa sœur, la détermination de Nanashi à venger Luberia… La détermination de Jack à venger son père… Celle d'Allan à se battre contre l'Echiquier……………… Les larmes du Fantôme…… Son visage……

- Si je suis le seul…… Le seul à manquer de détermination…… Alors je serais un moins que rien !

- Déterminé à quoi ?! A mourir ?!

Ginta para le coup avec sa **main-dague** et répondit :

**- Non ! A t'éliminer !!! ROI !!!**

Leur combat commença.

Du coté du Fantôme, celui-ci était seul, allongé en croix. Derrière ses vêtements déchirés, on voyait la même marque qu'Alviss. Il avait les yeux ouverts sur un regard serein, et soudain, une once d'inquiétude pointa :

Ginta se bat contre le roi… Depuis que j'ai été libéré, c'est comme si j'avais changé de camp… héhé… Ginta.. Ce bonhomme, on ne peut que s'attacher à lui et lui faire confiance… Ou alors on le déteste… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressens… Bon.

Il se leva lentement.

Je vais les rejoindre à mon rythme… J'ai encore des douleurs dans le corps…

Il partit.

Dans la salle où Dorothy et Dianna s'étaient affrontées, il y avait une forme, qui avait les mains dans une espèce de trou dans l'air. Sa voix était brouillée :

Ils se battent. Il faut que le gamin gagne… Et j'y arriverais…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginta sortit de Babbo, et en face de lui, une chose immonde apparut, couverte de bandages avec des symboles bizarres. Gaira, Snow, Dorothy, Nanashi, Jack et Edward étaient arrivés, et observaient avec Allan, Alviss et Danna, dont l'esprit avait réintégré son corps. Allan s'exclama :

- Ginta est revenu !!

Gaira interrogea :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre ?

Dorothy tenta une hypothèse :

- C'est le véritable aspect de l'Orbe ?

Ginta était à fond :

**- Babbo !!** Tout va bien ?! Tu n'es plus possédé ?!

**- Non !** Je suis bien le gentilhomme que tu connais !!

- Dans ce cas, allons-y !! **GARGOUILLE……PUISSANCE MAXIMUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

La **gargouille** lança son rayon à la puissance maximale, et transperça l'hideuse chose qui hurla en derniers mots :

**- Ne l'oublie pas !!!!!!! Tôt ou tard, l'humanité détruit tout ce qui l'entoure !!!!! GYAHAHA**HAHAhaha……………………………………………………………

KLONG

Une pierre magique tomba et Ginta la ramassa :

- Une pierre magique pour Babbo. La dernière…

- Ginta !

Son père l'appela :

- Tu en as fait du chemin !! Tu es devenu drôlement costaud !

Le petit bonhomme se réjouit :

- Alors tu es bien vivant, Papa ! C'est vraiment toi. !

Tout le monde se réjouissait :

**- Ginta !!**

**- Sacré Danna !!**

**- Ginta !!**

Ils furent interrompus par une voix masculine qui semblait fatiguée, mais inoffensive :

- Ginta… Alors tu as abattu le roi… J'ai même du mal à le croire encore. Malheureusement, je suis allé si lentement que j'ai loupé tout ton combat.

Tout le monde se retourna, et tous s'écrièrent :

- Le Fantôme !!!

Dorothy se tourna vers Alviss :

- Je croyais que tu t'en occupais ?!!!

- C'est ce qu'il a fait…

Les seuls à ne pas avoir des têtes d'horreur, étaient le Fantôme, Alviss et Ginta. Le premier continua :

- En tuant la reine, Dorothy, tu as annulé le maléfice qui faisait de moi un cadavre et qui rongeait petit à petit Alviss et Roland. Maintenant, les marques que nous avons sur le corps ne sont pas plus inquiétantes que des tatouages. Au moins, ils ne sont pas moches.

Ginta se hasarda à demander :

- Et tu veux toujours détruire Mär Heaven ?

- Hahaha ! Non, cette envie, c'était celle de Dianna et du roi. Ce n'était pas ma haine. Par contre……

Le Fantôme détourna les yeux du regard de Ginta, se sentant rougir, et se gratta la joue avec l'index de la main droite. Les autres tiraient maintenant des têtes d'étonnement, et se retenaient d'éclater de rire, sauf pour Snow, qui n'avait rien comprit. Les autres pensaient en regardant le Fantôme et Ginta :

[C'est trop mignon !!! J'aurais du prendre un appareil photo !!! Qui l'eut crut ? De la part du Fantôme !!

Le château redescendit, et Allan reçut un signal, puis annonça à Snow :

- Snow… On a retrouvé ton père. Allons le voir !!

- Mon père est vivant ?!

Allan, Snow et Edward foncèrent à sa rencontre. Ginta regarda le Fantôme, et pendant que son pères félicitait Alviss et Jack, s'approcha jusqu'en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ginta rougit légèrement, et essaya une phrase :

- Heu….. Fant…

Mais le Fantôme posa deux doigts sur sa bouche en murmurant :

- Ne dis rien…

Le Fantôme baissa la tête, Ginta se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les yeux de Gaira sortirent de leurs orbites autant que ceux de Nanashi, Dorothy faillit s'évanouir, Jack, qui s'essuyait une larme se planta le doigt dans l'œil, Alviss mit une main devant la bouche, exaspéré, du genre « ils pourraient éviter de le faire en public ». Et Danna, ses yeux tombèrent, sa mâchoire s'enfonça six pieds sous terre et il tomba dans les ärms. Lorsqu'il se releva, Ginta était à coté du Fantôme en ayant passé un bras dans son dos, et l'adulte avait une main sur l'épaule du collégien, qui dit :

- Heh bien, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Danna s'approcha en regardant le Fantôme, qui se dégagea de Ginta. Ils se regardèrent, et Danna pointa son index sur le torse du Fantôme :

- Tu fais pas de coups bas, hein ?

- J'étais manipulé, j'y peux rien.

- Tu promets de pas faire pleurer Ginta, le rendre triste ou lui faire mal ; hein ?

Le Fantôme fit le salut militaire en disant :

- Je le promets. Ton fils sera bien avec moi, s'il veut l'être. Je suis humain, maintenant, et l'amour que je ressens pour Ginta n'est pas une manipulation.

Ginta rougit, et Danna sourit. Il lui présenta sa main droite, et le Fantôme la lui serra en disant :

- Alors, c'est sans rancune ?

- Ouaip, sans rancune, Fantôme.

Ginta les regardait tous les deux avec un grand sourire heureux, et le Fantôme reprit :

- C'est un surnom.

Danna lâcha la main du Fantôme, qui se tourna vers Ginta et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il lui chuchota :

- Mon vrai nom, c'est Tôga Yagari.

Ginta sourit, farceur :

- C'est vrai ?

Il acquiesça.

- Mais c'est trop mignon, Tôga Yagari !!!!!!!

- CHUT !!

Tôga (le Fantôme) lui mit la main sur la bouche en regardant autour de lui. Dorothy avait entendu :

- Hein ? Tôga… Yagari ?

Ginta demanda innocemment :

T- u connais ce nom, Dorothy ?

- Oui ! C'est une illustre famille de chasseurs de déserteurs, à Gardea ! Pourquoi tu as évoqué ce nom ?

- C'est celui du Fantôme.

Ginta montrait du doigt quelqu'un, à ses pieds, qui voulait se cacher. Il s'agissait du Fantôme. Dorothy explosa :

- QUOI ?!!!!!!!!! CE SALE INTELLO PREMIER DE LA CLASSE MÊME EN SPORT ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! A CAUSE DE LUI J'AI TOUJOURS ETE RELEGUEE A LA DEUXIEME PLACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tôga s'était relevé, et expliqua à Ginta, qui avait le regard interrogateur :

- A Gardea, il y a une école de magie, et Dorothy et moi étions au sommet des côtes de popularité et des classements. Mais elle a jamais accepté le fait que j'étais classé premier et elle seconde.

- Mais comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait jamais su qui était le fugitif ? Enfin, toi.

- Dianna était venue me voir bien avant que je sois emprisonné. C'est là que j'ai reçut le sceau du mort. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps et a utilisé le sort rapide, à savoir, ça inflige beaucoup plus de douleur et la marque se répand en quelques heures. Et à partir de ce moment, j'étais manipulé, j'ais ouverts la porte où était enfermé l'orbe, j'ais été enfermé, mes parents se sont suicidés, Dianna m'a fait sortir, j'ai dérobé des tonnes d'ärms pour elle, et vous connaissez la suite. Le royaume de Gardea avait tellement honte pour l'honneur de la famille Yagari qu'il a étouffé l'affaire, a simulé une chasse aux déserteurs longue pour eux et qu'ils avaient emmené l'héritier de la famille pour le former. Comme c'était une famille respectée et très puissante, personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi cette prétendue formation était si longue. En clair, tous les habitants n'ont vus que du feu à ce mensonge.

Dorothy réfléchit, puis acquiesça :

- Hum…… Oui, ça se tient…

Pendant ce temps, le roi avait été libéré et une véritable paix fut proclamée pour Mär Heaven, grâce aux combattants que l'on connaît si bien maintenant.

Chacun partait où il voulait quand Roland apparut devant Tôga qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Ginta. Les deux dirent ensembles au cavalier dépaysé :

- Retourne toi, Roland, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler. Il t'expliquera sûrement tout avec plaisir.

Roland se retourna et tomba devant le regard d'Alviss qui avait ce sourire malin qu'il trouvait décidément craquant. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart et Alviss commença à parler, expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Puis il termina en disant :

- Et maintenant, le plus important.

Alviss posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Roland, puis se retourna et fit mine de partir, mais le cavalier lui prit l'épaule, et demanda, tout rouge :

- Attends, Alviss, qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Ah, je comprends, tu préfère ça.

Alviss posa ses lèvres à nouveau sur celles de Roland, mais cette fois, ce fut plus long, langoureux et explicite pour tous les présents. Ginta et Tôga les regardaient, puis Ginta dit :

- Il faut remercier Alviss, c'est lui qui a comprit mes sentiments pour toi.

Tôga baissa la tête vers Ginta, et dit :

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, on le fera plus tard…

Ginta leva les yeux vers lui, retenant un sourire malin :

- Je crains ne pas comprendre……

Tôga interrompit Ginta avec une tape sur la tête :

- Ah, tu veux jouer au plus malin, c'est ça ?

Tôga prit un regard menaçant et avança, faisant reculer Ginta, qui gardait un petit sourire. Il finit pas être plaqué contre une porte qui s'ouvrit. C'était une salle de bains, ils en conclurent qu'ils étaient à l'étage des appartements d'invités. Ginta était plaqué contre le mur à coté de la porte que Tôga ferma à double tour. En le regardant, Ginta remarqua le bras gauche de Tôga.

- Ton bras… C'est celui que j'ai détruit… Comment…

- Il était déjà là quand je vous ai retrouvés.

Tôga chuchotait. Il avait ses deux mains appuyées contre le mur, et collait son front contre celui de Ginta, ou penchait la tête de façon que son visage soit logé dans le cou de Ginta, qu'il envahissait de baisers. Le collégien leva ses bras à moitié, hésita, puis enserra le torse du sorcier, lui permettant de le prendre lui-même dans ses bras, le soulevant. Ginta entoura la taille de Tôga avec ses jambes, et fourra son visage dans son torse pendant que Tôga le déposait sur le tapis moelleux à coté de la baignoire. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Tôga se pencha lentement, alors que Ginta commençait une phrase :

- Tu ne m'as touj…

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, Ginta, tais-toi..

Il empêcha Ginta de continuer en lui arrachant un baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. D'une main, Tôga s'appuyait sur le sol, et de l'autre, il effleurait juste en une caresse les joues de Ginta qui avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, et lorsque Tôga s'apprêtait à reprendre les lèvres de Ginta, quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Il actionna la poignée plusieurs fois frénétiquement, puis une voix masculine dit au travers de la porte :

- S'il vous plait, c'est pressé !!

Tôga baissa la tête, exaspéré et mécontent. Puis il dit en réponse :

- C'est occupé !

- S'il vous plait !

- J'vous dis que c'est occupé, allez chercher ailleurs, pigé Roland ?!

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Des bruits de pas, puis le silence. Tôga fut soulagé. Il regarda Ginta dans les yeux, lequel avait un regard malin :

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais, avant ?

Tôga eut un sourire prédateur :

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec moi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en coûte…

Tôga ne put finir sa phrase. Ginta avait attrapé son visage à deux mains et l'avait attiré, pour lui clouer les lèvres de sa bouche souriante. Ca eut l'effet de surprendre l'ex-Fantôme. Puis il prit la tête de Ginta dans ses mains, et ils se couchèrent tous deux sur le coté. Tôga, qui offrait les caresses dans le cou de Ginta avec des baisers murmura entre deux :

- D'accord, tu as gagné, t'es plus malin que moi, mais je t'aurais… Mon petit Ginta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX deux ans après XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout allait pour le mieux à Mär Heaven. Gaira s'était fait enrôler pour la garde rapprochée de Snow, Edward était resté avec elle, Dorothy parcourait encore les terres de Mär pour trouver tous les ärms volés, mais faisait tout de même des escales pour faire un salut, Gallian était redevenu le chef de Luberia, car, à sa grandes surprise, Nanashi avait décidé de loger au château de Lestower avec Allan. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles, et faisaient un boulot du genre « policiers », ils permettaient de maintenir la paix en faisant des contrôles réguliers, Danna aussi habitait au château, mais faisait un peu n'importe quoi, en plus de sa fonction de garde, Alviss et Roland logeaient non loin du château, dans une villa, et faisaient le même boulot que Nanashi et Allan, Jack était retourné auprès de sa mère pour peu de temps, et occupait la fonction de garde au château Lestower, c'était aussi lui qui nourrissait le tiers du royaume, et Ginta et Tôga s'étaient installés à Gardea, tout ayant été expliqué au préalable aux dirigeants du royaume concernant la manipulation de Tôga. Les deux s'étaient mariés, et Ginta Yagari accompagnait Tôga dans toutes ses missions. Ils étaient le duo de chasseurs de déserteurs le plus réputé à Gardea, même, leur réputation avait franchit les murs du royaume des sorciers. Mais malgré leur travail respectif, tous les membres de la bande d'amis se réunissaient, pour ne pas perdre contact. Alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, un jour, Snow fit réunir tout le monde en urgence. Il fallut peu de temps pour que tous se réunissent et entament ce qu'ils appelaient « réunion de la bande de têtes brûlées dans une plaine ». Ils étaient tous, Edward, Snow, Gaira, Danna, Alviss, Roland, Allan, Nanashi, Jack, Dorothy, Ginta et Tôga, assis en cercle autour de pleins de trucs à manger. Snow était très agitée. Elle commença à expliquer :

- Je continue mes rêves où je deviens « Koyuki » du monde de Ginta et monsieur Danna. Et je crois que ce n'est pas fini, la guerre. Koyuki n'a pas pensé à faire le lien, mais au Japon, dans un village à proximité de Tokyo, on a retrouvé dans la rue pleins de statues à l'effigie de différents humains, et ça colle avec la disparition de plusieurs habitants du village. Et aussi, autre part, des corps ont étés retrouvés, c'étaient des portés disparus depuis peu, et leurs peau avait été littéralement retournée, comme un gant.

Tous avaient les yeux exorbités d'horreur et Ginta put articuler :

- Mais… Pour les statues, ça ressemble au pouvoir de la **gorgone** de Candice… Non… Ca veut dire que des pièces de l'échiquier sont dans l'autre monde et commettent !!! Ils n'ont pas eu Mär Heaven, alors ils se rabattent dans notre monde ! Ca se fait pas !

Tôga croisa les bras, et dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Oui, quand même, vous auriez pas pu faire votre travail de héros correctement ?

Ginta lui rétorqua :

- Je tiens à te rappeler que si on l'avait fait, vous seriez morts, Roland et toi, sans oublier Gallian.

- Autant pour moi, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais, si c'est Candice qui a fait ça, ça veut non-seulement dire qu'elle a réussi à aller dans le monde de Ginta, mais aussi qu'elle peut utiliser les ärms.

Tôga reprit :

- Maintenant, il faut étudier l'analyse de « super Ginta », grâce à qui Roland, Alviss et moi-même avons un tatouage indélébile sur presque tout le corps.

Ginta dit comme dans un souffle mais tout le monde l'entendit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tôga-chéri, ce tatouage te sied à ravir…

- Mais je n'en doutait pas, mon petit Ginta-chou.

Danna intervint :

- Bon, vous vous direz vous mots d'amour plus tard, on attend ton analyse, Ginta !

- Oui, oui. Si c'est Candice, ça veut déjà dire trois choses : premièrement, le lien entre Snow et Koyuki étant toujours présent, le trou dimensionnel que la reine avait commencé à ouvrir ne s'est pas totalement résorbé, et ça doit être grâce à la puissance dégagée pendant mon combat contre l'orbe qu'elle a pu passer. Donc elle est entrée il y a deux ans. Deuxièmement : si elle n'a pas agit tout de suite, c'est peut être parce que, et je dis ça en supposant qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle a utilisé la porte de l'entraînement, pour se surpasser. Elle l'a utilisé longtemps, puis a cédé la place à l'autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où ils ont décidé de commencer leur attaque de Japon.

Snow tenta quelque chose :

- Oui mais…

Tôga lui fit signe d'écouter, et Ginta continua :

- Dernièrement, le fait qu'elle ai franchi la porte de l'entraînement, et utilisé le pouvoir de sa **gorgone** nous montre que, dans notre monde à Papa et à moi, il est possible d'utiliser les ärms pour ceux qui ont un potentiel de magie déjà éveillé. Je propose que nous passions nous aussi le porte de l'entraînement.

Tout le monde se leva et Gaira sortit son ärm. Avant qu'il puisse l'utiliser, Tôga lui donna une espèce de pierre magique :

- Garde ça à la main, ça te régénérera et te permettra de ne pas dormir pendant un mois, sans que tu sois claqué.

- UN MOIS ???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!

- Oui, je vous rappelle que Candice l'a franchit pendant deux ans, elle doit bien être cent fois plus forte. Avant d'aller la combattre, il faut qu'on s'y mette.

- Mais la porte d'entraînement par dix, ça va être dur.

- Pas si tu fais des groupes, Gaira.

- Ok.

Gaira fit apparaître cinq portes de l'entraînement, et ils choisirent les groupes : Snow avec Dorothy, Danna avec Jack, Alviss avec Roland, Allan avec Nanashi, et Ginta avec Tôga. Ils pénétrèrent dans les portes. Tôga regardait Ginta en coin :

- Bravo. Mon petit chou, tu as réussis à berner Gaira.

- Héhé… Avec la pierre que tu lui as donné, il aurait put ouvrir vingt portes de l'entraînement pendant deux mois, mais, ze voulais pas zêtre tout seul.

Tôga serra Ginta dans ses bras, l'embrassa, et lui dit :

- Tu ne l'es pas, mon petit chou. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne. Si tu travaille bien, tu auras une récompense, ce soir.

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas voir ce que je peux faire en une journée !

- Attends, d'abord, faisons un programme d'entraînement, pour savoir où on va. On a 5 ans ici. On va faire 1 an d'entraînement physique, 1 an d'entraînement du potentiel magique, 6 mois d'entraînement physique, 6 mois où on se battra l'un contre l'autre, 3 mois d'entraînement magique, puis 5 mois où l'on fait comme on veut, et 1 mois de repos. Ca te vas ?

- Oui… 5 ans avec toi… Mmmh…

- N'oublie pas, on s'entraîne d'abord. C'est partit !

Ils commencèrent à s'entraîner, il y avait tout pour développer la force physique. A la fin de la première journée d'entraînement, Ginta et Tôga étaient déjà exténués. Le dernier retira son débardeur :

- Pfouh ! Je crois qu'on a un peu forcé la dose. On ne tiendrai pas deux semaines comme ça. On ralenti un peu, d'accord, Ginta-chou ?

- Qu'est ce qu'yt'va bien, c'tatouage.

- Ginta ! Sois un peu sérieux !

- D'accord…

Ginta s'approcha à quatre pattes de Tôga, qui s'était assis en tailleurs. Il le regarda d'en bas, l'adulte lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Ginta l'embrassa. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Tôga tomba sur le dos, Ginta sur lui en train de l'embrasser. Tôga sourit intérieurement, puis lorsque Ginta sépara ses lèvres des siennes, il se redressa, en gardant l'adolescent sur les genoux :

- Encore une fois, tu as gagné. Ca fait combien de fois, en tout ?

- Heu… Le mois dernier, j'en étais à 280. Alors, en ajoutant ceux de ce mois celui-là, ça fait…………………………………….360.

- Holala…

Tôga ne finit pas sa phrase, et pinça légèrement Ginta à la hanche. Celui-ci fit un bond de deux mètres en criant :

- AAAAAAH !!!!!!!! Tu sais que je suis super sensible à c't'endroit là !

Tôga avait un grand sourire :

- Oui, c'est vrai que sais que tu es extrêmement chatouilleux à cet endroit. Donc, j'en suis maintenant à…… 400. Je suis toujours meneur. Allez, viens, il faut dormir.

Tôga écarta ses bras, et Ginta se fourra bien serré contre lui, qui serrait lui-même Ginta. Ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un mois s'était écoulé dans le monde réel, et Gaira rappela tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, il fut très surpris de leurs progrès. De chacun émanait une si forte aura de magie alors qu'ils étaient au repos que quelques pierres voletaient autour d'eux, attirées. Ils avaient aussi bien gagné en carrure. Snow avait grandi de plusieurs cm, Dorothy était toujours la même, mais avec une aura bien plus importante. Jack avait grandi et s'était musclé, Danna s'était surtout musclé. Alviss et Roland avaient tous deux grandis, et se tenaient la main. Allan n'avait pas changé, à part qu'il passait souvent son cigare p Nanashi, qui avait gagné en musculature. Ginta avait ses vêtements déchirés un peu partout, des éraflures sur le visage et les bras, et tenait le manche du marteau de Babbo, qui était assez crevassé un peu partout, il devait avoir prit bien 20 cm d'un coup, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, avec plusieurs mèches en bataille lui tombant devant les yeux, il tenait ses mains sur les hanches, et on voyait parfaitement ses muscles développés intensément, en clair, il avait à peu près l'allure d'un mec de vingt ans, alors qu'il en avait quinze. Tôga aussi avait des éraflures un peu partout, ses cheveux avaient poussés, mais il les avait un peu coupés, sauf la mèche devant son œil droit, il était torse nu, et on voyait le tatouage et ses muscles, ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, ses biceps étaient saillants, et il avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Ginta, l'autre posée sur la hanche. Gaira déclara :

- Bien, vous venez de vous entraîner cinq ans, j'espère que vous en avez bien profité.

Snow intervint :

- Ginta ! Il s'est passé la même chose dans deux autres villages, et ils commençaient au nord de Tokyo !

Gaira reprit :

- Mais il faut trouver le moyen de passer dans l'autre monde.

- On s'en occupe !

Ginta et Tôga s'avancèrent, et Ginta reprit :

- C'est pendant l'entraînement que j'ai façonné le dernier pouvoir de Babbo, avec l'aide de Tôga.

Alviss proposa :

- « Pierrot, le gardien du retour » ?

- Mieux encore. **Pierrot, le gardien du seuil**. C'est un peu comme **pierrot le gardien des portes **sauf qu'il est réutilisable tant que Babbo est là et avec un manieur d'ärms qui a un bon potentiel de magie. Aussi, l'avantage, c'est que mon **pierrot** lance trois dés à six faces. Ca fait que le maximum d'invités est 18 et le minimum 3. Pratique, hein ?

- La force de ton imagination m'étonnera toujours, Ginta.

Tôga embrassa Ginta sur le crâne. Danna se racla la gorge :

- Hum. On je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, non ?

- Mais attends, certains ont des habits complètement détruits, changeons-nous, et on y va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginta revint avec sa tenue réparée, mais avec l'emblème de la famille Yagari dans le dos : le symbole du Yin et du Yang tranché avec au centre une représentation réaliste d'une boule de magie pure, violette. Tôga avait préféré se changer, et avait opté pour un kimono rouge sombre brodé d'or avec l'emblème de la famille Yagari (voir ci-dessus). Tous tombèrent à la renverse. Ce fut Allan qui exprima ses pensées :

- Mais où crois-tu aller, comme ça ?! C'est pas un carnaval, on va dans l'autre monde !

Tôga approuva avec un grand sourire :

- Oui, et quitte à faire une arrivée fracassante, autant être bien habillé, vous trouvez pas ?

- Bah c'est pas si grave, allons-y.

En quelques mots, Ginta avait calmé l'atmosphère, et Tôga le serra dans ses bras, dans son dos. Ils concentrèrent leur magie, et Ginta appela :

- Babbo !! Version 8 !!!!!!!!!! **PIERROT !!!!!!! LE GARDIEN DU SEUIL !!!!**

**Pierrot** apparut, et dit :

**- Seuil franchi !!!! C'est partit !**

**Pierrot** lança les trois dés, et le premier tomba sur le 1, le second sur le 6 et le dernier sur le 5.

**- Le lancé des dés a donné « 12 » !! Douze personnes sont invitées !**

Gaira, Edward, Snow, Dorothy, Jack, Danna, Allan, Nanashi, Alviss, Roland, Tôga et Ginta s'avancèrent, et le dernier se retourna et cria :

- A bientôt, Mär Heaven !!!

Et tous franchirent les portes, qui se refermèrent derrière eux.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Yuzu :** Et bah voilà, je trouve que j'me suis pas mal débrouillée ! C'est la troisième fic que je publie, je crois que j'ai pigé le truc, j'vais réussir !!

**Ginta :** Ouai, mais en attendant, écris plutôt le chapitre 2, je veux savoir si Tôga me félicite encore !

**Tôga :** Et plus, si affinité, non ?

**Yuzu :** Oh noooooooooooooooon, s'il vous plait, évitez d'faire ça devant moi !

**Tôga/Ginta : **Bah quoi, on fait exactement la même chose, dans ton chapitre, et c'est toi qui l'écris.

**Yuzu : **Bon, j'ai creusé ma propre tombe. Je vais me coucher, on se revoit au prochain chapitre. (creuse dans le sol avec une pelle, puis se couche dans le trou, de la taille d'une tombe.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuzu:** BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE, JE SUIS DESOLEE DE NE PAS AVOIR DONNE DE NOUVELLES PLUS TÔT? MAIS IL S'AVERE QU'AU DEBUT DE CETTE ANNEE SCOLAIRE, J'AI DECIDE DE METTRE DE COTE MANGAS ET FANFICTIONS POUR ME CONCENTRER PLEINEMENT SUR MON TRAVAIL.

JE PREFERE VOUS INFORMER QUE J'IGNORE SI IL S'AGIT D'UN ARRÊT DEFINITIF DE MA PART, OU JUSTE UNE POSE, COMME RECULER POUR MIEUX SAUTER, MAIS SOYEZ TOUS ASSURES QUE JE VOUS TIENDRAIS AU COURANT SI JE ME DECIDE, QUELQUE SOIT L'ORIENTATION DE CETTE DECISION.

MERCI DE M'AVOIR SUIVIE DANS MES HISTOIRE, ET DE M'AVOIR ENCOURAGEE A CONTINUER.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!

Je m'excuse platement pour tout ce temps sans nouvelle.

Cela fait un moment que je pense à faire quelque chose à propos de ces fics en attente, et j'ai décidé de clarifier les choses:

J'ai totalement arrêté toutes mes fics en cours. Pour plusieurs raisons: j'avais envie de travailler, et de me concentrer sur autre chose, je me suis lassée du genre de fic que j'écrivais, je me suis lassée du yaoi, je me suis lassée des mangas, j'ai totalement oublié ce que je voulais faire des histoires commencées, je n'étais pas organisées, et je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais eu aucune idée de comment j'allais bien pouvoir finir tout ça.

J'espère ne pas trop vous peiner, mais je préfère ça à vous laisser poireauter des années pour rien.

Enfin, pour ne pas vous laissé sur votre fin, j'ai quand une nouvelle: j'ai commencé à réécrire Harry Potter à ma façon, pour me détendre à côté de la prépa. Cette histoire est d'un genre tout à fait différent de mes autres fics. (l'exemple le plus frappant est qu'il n'y a aucun couple yaoi. Entre autres différences.) Et personnellement, mais c'est l'avis de l'auteure, c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrite. Elle est cependant toujours en cours d'écriture, il y a des trucs que j'ai envie de peaufiner sur le début, même si je l'ai déjà fait dix fois, et je préfèrerais la poster quand elle sera finie, pour éviter de recommencer le même schéma, et de l'abandonner en cours de route.

Je ne sais absolument pas quand je la finirais, ou si je la finirais, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette histoire là me tient plus à coeur, et cette fois-ci, je sais ce que je fais, et vais faire avec. Alors c'est un bon début, non?

Voili voilou... J'ai beaucoup parlé, dis-donc, mais j'espère avoir clarifié les choses.

Je vous dis donc soit «adieu», soit «à une prochaine fois».


End file.
